hits close to home
by scrocketgrl06
Summary: Camille works on a new case that touches her heart
1. Default Chapter

Okay in this fanfiction, I am changing around the story a little bit but that is what this is for right?  
  
Okay Camille, has a daughter in this and she is 15. Her name is Alex. Her father died when she was two and her father and Camille were not married. So I am just going to pick up on a regualar day and add some drama, as I go.  
  
"Zack, Alex, lets go were are going to be late."  
  
"Aunt Camille, I am going to get a ride home with the guys after school okay?"  
  
"What guys?"  
  
"Just some friends, they are cool I promise."  
  
"Okay, that is fine, Alex don't go anywhere after school unless you call me and tell me okay?" Camille looked at her daughter, that had her fathers eyes, but looked like her mom for the most part. The strawberry blond hair and a petite figure.   
  
"Yeah yeah yeah mom, I know I don't have plans anyway, I have a big project I have to work on, and I am not thrilled."  
  
"Okay well, lets go."  
  
*******************  
  
"Lora, hey."  
  
"Camille, here is the new case, Detective Hunter is already working on the crime scene." Lora handed Camille a folder with her next case in it.  
  
"I'll get right on it." Camille walked to her office, and stopped to talk to her assistant.  
  
"Camille, here is your coffee, because we all know how much you need that, and your messages, one from the famous Detective Hunter, and that is it."  
  
"Thanks Scott." Camille walked into her office and opened the folder. She started reading up on the case.   
  
4 teenage girls dead. All were stabbed, and there were signs of rape in two of them. There were a number of similarities between the girl and the murders. Each girl had signs of rope around their wrist, burn marks from them. Yet no rope or anythink like it was found on or around any of the girls. Each girl had jeans on and they were all missing the button. Camille figured this was a trophey for the killer, something to remember each of his victims by, but why a button?  
  
Camille looked at this and felt sick to her stomach. She looked up and saw the picture frame with her daughter and nephew in it. She though about the mothers of these four girls and how she would feel if anything happened to Alex or Zack.  
  
*************** 


	2. The Call

"Hunter. I missed you" Camille threw her arms around her boyfriend, aka...   
  
Detective JC Hunter, and kissed him.  
  
"I missed you too, but for now we have to get to work." Hunter sat down on the couch in   
  
Camille's office. "Four young girls."  
  
"This is makes me sick. Do you have any suspects?"  
  
"No. None."  
  
Camille looked at Hunter. "None? Not one single lead?"  
  
*ring* the phone in her office rang. She just looked at it knowing her assistant, Scott,   
  
would pick it up. The phone did not stop. "Scott, where are you when I need you?"  
  
Camille picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Is this Camille Paris?"  
  
"Yes, Who's this?"  
  
"The case you are working on now, that you and your boyfriend have in your office at this   
  
moment. Don't take it."  
  
"What? Who is this?" Hunter looked up at Camille. "Who is it?" He reached for the phone.   
  
Camille shook her head no. He backed off looking at Camille's eyes that were filling with   
  
fear. She pressed the button to put it on speaker phone. She put her finger to her mouth  
  
to be sure Hunter did not say anything.  
  
"You heard me, don't take the case. You are a big lawyer, you can afford it, and I know   
  
your boss won't mind, considering what happened to your sister, she knows you have been   
  
through so much, she wouldn't not question you and you know it. So take the folder back   
  
to her office and tell her you are not taking this case for personal reasons. If you do   
  
listen to me it could put your beatiful daughter, and nephew in danger, and I know you   
  
would not like that."  
  
"Listen, whoever this is. Don't call my office, and don't ever touch my kids. I will not  
  
give up this case because of a few threats, it is my job, and I have had them before, and  
  
the slim ball that makes them always gets caught."  
  
"See that is why I am different. I will not get caught, not for this, or for any of my   
  
other buttons."  
  
"Buttons, what?" Camille gasped. Buttons, that is what the killer had taken from the   
  
all his victims.   
  
"You case flashing through your head? Don't try me Mrs. Paris, for your kids well being,  
  
do not try me, And Detective Hunter, this call can not be traced, so don't waste your   
  
time."  
  
"Listen, whoever..." Camille stopped she heard a dial tone. She turned off the phone.   
  
She looked at Hunter and he back at her. He saw the fear in her eyes. He pulled her   
  
close to him.  
  
"We will find him, Camille, God help me, I will look for the rest of my life, before I   
  
let him go free."  
  
******** 


End file.
